


Shooting in the Wild West.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Elf, Indian, Stempunk, competition., cowboy, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: After losing the "Royal Tournament," Alexia goes to the wild west to compete.She wants to get away from everyone and win.But she finds that desires do not always come true.





	Shooting in the Wild West.

**Shooting in the Wild West**

Alexia traveled by train to get to the Wild West, where he would participate in a competition with a train.

Alexia is elf. She has yellow eyes and long brown hair. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets. In her first bracelet she holds her bow and arrows. Second bracelet allows her when she asked, her clothes become armor. She also has a white winged lion for a pet.

Alexia was very happy. But she would not have been so happy to know that Sebastian and Charlie were on the same train.

Sebastian is human. He has short silver hair and green brown eyes. He is dressed in cowboy clothes, hat, boots and bandana. There are weapons that can create them with a special ritual, and these weapons are revolvers, whips, shields and knife bowie.  He has a giant scorpion for a pet. Revolver only causes burning when outside the cell.

Charlie is human. He has dark green eyes and short blond hair. He is dressed in poncho with red, blue and brown horizontal lines and blue pants. Charlie has psychic problems and often has spontaneous movements and bursts of laughter.

Charlie decided to participate because he found a revolver in a dirty room after he and Karunakar were cleaned the room.

 

Flashback

 

Charlie was lying on his hammock and laughing for no reason.

– Charlie, can I come in. – Karunakar said through the door.

Karunakar is a Chinese dragon in human form he has yellow eyes and short red hair. He is dressed in black Tai Chi Clothing. It has pale red flakes on the hands, feet and cheeks of the face. He is a master of martial arts and can breathe fire and has weapons that are in a magical bracelet and these weapons are Jian, Guandao and repeating crossbow.

Charlie: You can enter.

Karunakar entered in and found himself in a very messy room.

Karunakar: Charlie, your room is very messy.

Charlie: Yes it's true. Once. I looked for something but forgot what I was looking.

Karunakar: Why do not we clean up this mess together and then drink tea.

– Okay, Karunakar. – Charlie said, and they began to cleanse.

While cleaning, Karunakar found a revolver.

Karunakar: Charlie, what is this revolver?

Charlie: I don't know. Everything here can have.

After they had finished cleaning, Charlie and Karunnakar were drinking tea.

Karunakar: Charlie, when I saw the revolver. Sebastian will participate in a competition in the wild west. Will you participate?

Charlie: I don't know Karunnakar.

Karunakar: Is it related to the "royal tournament"?

Charlie: Yes. Karunakar, I feel that this victory was given to me.

Karunakar: Why do you think so Charlie. You beat all participants.

Charlie: Not quite. You gave me your sword and beat Paige. Finally, Dagar gave me the victory. I did not have a chance to win.

– Charlie. I know you're not a warrior but that does not make you less good than others. – Karunakar said and gave Charlie the revolver.

Charlie took the revolver and thought about it.

 

On the train.

 

The train stopped at the station. Sebastian, Alexia and Charlie went down but did not meet. Sebastian decided to rest before the competition. He went to a bar and sat down at one of the tables. The bar could hear country music and cowboys, Indians and steampunk talking. When he looked at the man sitting next to him. Sebastian knew this was Hugo.

Sebastian: Hugo, what are you doing here?

Hugo: I will participate in the competition. Yesterday I arrived here by train.

Sebastian: Good luck Hugo.

Hugo: Thanks. You know the rules, you can not use the shield. You also have to recharge your weapon.

He and Hugo were talking when in the bar came Alexia, who was dressed in Indian clothes. When Sebastian saw Alexia, he was shocked.

Sebastian: Alexia what are you doing in the wild west? Should not you be in the castle to serve the queen?

Alexia: Here I am to participate in the competition. You two, what are you doing here? I came here only to escape from all.

While Alexia was talking to Sebastian and Hugo. Charlie entered the bar.

– Hello people how it is. – Charlie said with hands raised and a wide smile.

Alexia could not believe her eyes, Charlie is in the wild west.

– Charlie, what are you doing here? Madhouse is down. – Alexia said with a surprised look.

– Yes, Alexia, I know the madhouse is down but I will go into the madhouse at night. Because the madhouse will come out for free.  Others will give money for a hotel, but I will spend the night for free. – Charlie said with a grin.

Everyone in the bar laughed at Charlie's joke.

Alexia: Very funny Charlie. But remember that I will win this consciousness.

Charlie: Just as you won the "Royal Tournament".

Alexia got angry and caught Charley on his neck. Then she took out tomahawk. But then all cowboys in the bar created revolvers from nowhere and directed them to Alexia. Sebastian also created a revolver and touched the head of Alexia.

Sebastian: Alexia immediately released Charlie.          

Alexia: Are you serious.

Sebastian: Yes, Charlie is one of us. So let him go.

Alexia released Charlie and sat at a table with the Indians. Alexia saw an Indian who attracted her attention. He wore a mask.

– What is your name. – Alexia asked the Indian with a mask.

The Indian began to make gestures with their hands, but Alexia did not understand.

– She can not talk. And she says her name is Catherine. – One of the Indians said.

While Alexia talks to Catherine. Sebastian started talking to Charlie.

Sebastian: Charlie why did you decide to participate. You do not know what the rules are and how to shoot a revolver.

– Yes. I know that, but I think you will teach me. I decided to participate because after I winning the royal tournament. I felt. It was as if my victory had been given. I found a revolver in my room after I cleaned it with Karunakar. He told me, that you will participate. – Charlie said, and put a revolver on the table.

Sebastian: Charlie, I know you have a wish but it will not be easy for you. This is not the royal tournament.

Hugo: Yes Charlie. This time I will not let you beat me.

Charlie: Are you still upset that I beat you with your weapon.

Hugo: Yes. And you hit me with a pan. It was a real humiliation.

Charlie: Sebastian. Can you create a revolver.

Sebastian was surprised the request, but he created a revolver and put it on the table. Then Charlie pulled chalk out of his pocket and he drew a magical circle. The cell appeared over the bar. Charlie took the revolver that Sebastian created and shot Hugo in the head. Hugo disappeared, and Charlie said: People before we start the game I intend to organize an old-fashioned fight in the bar.

When Charlie said this, everyone in the bar started fighting. Charlie hid behind the counter at the bar. Charlie saw Alexia hiding with him.

– Alexia, what are you doing here? You are stronger than me. – Charlie said with a grin.

– Ah Charlie. I will teach you now. – Alexia said with angry voice.

Alexia took the tomahawk and pounced on him. But Charlie acted quickly and shot Alexia in her hand, and she dropped the tomahawk. Then Charlie shot her in the head and she disappeared. Charlie stood behind the bar and occasionally shoot with Sebastian's revolver. Then Sebastian also hid behind the counter of the bar.

– Charlie, you're crazy. But I like it. – Sebastian said with a wide smile and a revolver in his hand.

After time spent in battle. Only Sebastian stayed. When it became night, everyone went to sleep. Charlie, of course, spends the night in the madhouse. When it was morning, all the cowboys arrived at the station to catch the train. Charlie found Sebastian to explain the rules.

Sebastian: Charlie. This game will be like in the cage but with some differences. First, you can not use magical powers. Second, you have to load your weapons. That means if you do not have the bullets anymore. You will have to reload or take another weapon. The third rule when you draw a magic circle. The cell will cover the whole Wild West. Did you understand the rules.

Charlie: I understand the rules.

Sebastian, Charlie and all the other cowboys draw a magical circle, and the cage appeared over the entire wild west. Sebastian and Charlie walked into the restaurant wagon and the train left. They sat down at one of the tables. Sebastian put a box with bullets and said: Charlie. Here are bullets for your revolver. Do not forget that you need to reload the weapon and do not use magic.

Charlie pulled out the revolver and started loading it. Charlie thought: This is great. Cowboys, Indians, steampunk and all in one place. What could be better than that. But ... I have to prove that I can win without helping me. I owe it to Karunakar.

Everybody waited to be attacked. Charlie wandered around the train wagons. He held his revolver and was waiting for an attack. In one of the train wagons he remained alone. He was very worried about it because someone could attack him. When he decided to go back he saw Hugo holding a revolver with three drums.

Hugo: Charlie. Where do you think you're going.

Charlie: I'm going to another wagon on the train.

Hugo: I know that. The question was rhetorical.

Charlie picked up his revolver to Hugo and said: Hugo. There are three ways to do that. The first is to beat me. The second is, I can beat you. The third, we both lose.

– Yes and I will win. – Hugo said, then shot Charlie in the shoulder.

Charlie shouted in pain, but managed to shoot Hugo in the head. Hugo disappeared, Charlie saw the revolver with three drums and took it. The battles on the train continued, and only Charlie, Sebastian, Alexia and Catherine stayed. Charlie and Alexia fought in one of the wagons. Charlie tried to shoot Alexia, but he could not hit her and his cartridges were over.

Alexia: What is it, Charlie. You have no bullets. Very bad.

Charlie threw the revolver and took a shovel that was close to him.

Alexia laughed and said: Do you really think you'll beat me with the shovel.

Charlie started attacking, but Alexia caught him and threw him into one of the wooden crates. He saw that Alexia attacked him with a tomahawk. Charlie grabbed Alexia's hand to defend himself. Alexia began to press the tomahawk near the head.  Charlie looked around for something and saw a knife near him. He took the knife and hit Alexia's head, and then she disappeared. He took the revolver with three drums and started charging it. But then Catherine came in and held Sebastian's knife. When he saw the knife, Charlie knew immediately that Sebastian was defeated. He started shooting at Catherine, but missed. His bullets were over and he threw the revolver. Catherine started attacking him with the knife. Charlie defending, but Catherine with the knife hit Charlie's heart. So Catherine won the competition in the wild west. 

There was a party in the bar to celebrate Catherine's victory. Everyone was dancing to country music. Alexia went to Catherine and said: Catherine. I wondered if you would remove the mask.

Catherine: No problem, Alexia.

When she heard Catherine's voice, Alexia was shocked. Catherine took off her mask and the face of the queen of elves, Esmeralda appeared. Everyone in the bar was amazed at this.

– Queen, why did you come here disguised. I was going to help you win. – Alexia said with a shocked voice.

– Alexia, I wore a mask because I wanted you to see me as a participant. In the royal tournament, no one wanted to fight me. So I decided to participate. While I wear a mask on my face. But I was not the only one who wanted to prove it. – Esmeralda said, then looked at Charlie.

Charlie: It's true. Everyone wanted to prove something for themselves. But what really matters is to be good friend. Because I would not have gotten that far without Sebastian. And I would not have won the Royal Tournament unless it was Karunakar who believed me. Although I have mental problems.

And here ends our story.


End file.
